Âmes soeurs
by BB chou
Summary: Slash TJ/HP Homophobes dehors ! - Un rêve anodin ? Pas si sûr ... Quand Voldemort découvre qu'il serait lié à Potter encore plus qu'il ne le pensait ce n'est pas pour lui faire plaisir ... Coup de foudre ou amour à sens unique, le sorcier le plus redouté du monde magique devra mettre de côté ces idées s'il veut pouvoir survivre à cette nouvelle épreuve ...
1. Du rêve à la réalité

Âmes-sœurs

**Chapitre 1 : Du rêve à la réalité / POV Tom Jedusor**

Je me retournais inlassablement dans mon lit, incapable de me rendormir. Cela faisait bien une bonne semaine que je faisais le même rêve, qui, à mon réveil, me laissait avec des questions plein la tête. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je faisais des rêves érotiques, mais celui là me perturbait bien plus que tous les autres. C'était toujours le même : j'étais dans une chambre où trônait un simple lit, et un jeune garçon s'y tenait, allongé et complètement nu, et me regardait de ses deux yeux émeraudes, arborant, sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir le plus provocateur des hommes. Une telle luxure se dégageait de son corps, que j'étais déjà dur avant d'arriver devant le lit. Mais, avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit avec l'être de débauche, je me réveillais. Frustré, je me repassais cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, je n'arrivais jamais à identifier la personne s'y trouvant, et cela m'embêtais plus qu'autre chose. A force, j'en étais fatigué, et j'avais fini par demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Severus. Mais, même avec cela, je continuais à faire ce rêve.

Comprenant que, comme d'habitude, je ne pourrais pas me rendormir, je partis prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et c'est revigoré que je retourna m'allonger sur mon lit. Ainsi, sans m'en rendre compte, je me rendormis.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais de bonne humeur, content d'avoir enfin put avoir une vrai nuit de sommeil. De plus, aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu une attaque surprise sur Poudlard. Je n'attendais pas grand chose de cette attaque, sinon crée la pagaille. Au sujet de Potter, eh bien puisqu'il semble impossible à tuer (du moins pour le moment) je compte bien lui faire le plus de mal possible, comme par exemple le torturer … Uhm, réflexions faites, je crois que torturé ses amis serait bien plus intéressant, c'est un Griffondor après tout, et il ne laissera jamais quelqu'un faire du mal aux personnes qui lui sont chères.

Cette idée en tête, je me préparais et, une fois cela fait, partis pour la salle du trône, où m'attendaient, de très longues et ennuyeuses réunions d'affaires.

Quelques doloris et éclats de voix plus tard, mes plus fidèles Mangemorts et moi-même étions fin près pour notre attaque. Les premiers commencèrent à transplaner, et lorsque ce fut mon tour, la seule pensée que j'eus en tête fut : « A nous deux, Potter ».

J'étais déçu. Nous avions transplaner à Pré-au-lard, où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Nous avions donc avancé et pénétré dans l'enceinte du château. Et bien sûr, comme il fallait s'en douter, nous avions été attaqué dans le hall, où nous attendait Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix, et, évidemment sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, Potter et ses deux amis. Un combat acharné avait alors débuté entre Dumbledore et moi. Toujours lui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace ! Toujours là à se battre avec moi ! J'ai autre chose à faire MOI ! Je veux combattre Potter ! Lui, il vaut le coup ! Enfin, on choisit pas. Et Dumbledore ayant choisit de tester sa soit-disant supériorité face à moi, je me sentis obligé de lui montrer à qui il s'adressait, non mais quand même !

« Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part de venir ici, Tom » me dit-il alors d'une voix mielleuse.

Ah ! Mais il est vraiment obligé de m'appeler par mon prénom celui là ! Est-ce que je l'appelle Albus moi ? Non ! Alors je vois pas en quoi il se permet de le faire. Je grogne pour la forme et lui lance un sectusempra qui déjoue d'un protego. C'est lassant à la fin : toujours les mêmes attaques, toujours les mêmes sorts de défense … Il est où l'intérêt là dedans ? Exactement ! Il n'y en a pas. Enfin bref, je m'apprête à lui lancé une réplique bien cinglante, un bon petit sort et à me replier avec mes Mangemorts, lorsque Celui-qui-ne-veut-jamais-mourir, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, se plaça aux côtés du vieux fou, j'ai nommé Dumbledore. Et c'est à ce moment là que mes yeux corbeaux rencontrent deux pierres vertes. Non … Ce n'est quand même pas …

« Au manoir ! » hurlais-je sans détourner les yeux de ceux que je fixais.

Surpris mais obéissant, et oui ils sont bien dressés mes petits Mangemorts, ils transplanèrent. Je peux distinguer de la surprise aussi bien dans les yeux de Potter que dans ceux de Dumbledore. Tous deux doivent se demander si je n'ai pas perdu la tête, et c'est également la question que je me pose : je viens de faire transplaner mes Mangemorts alors que nous avions presque remporté la bataille, juste parce que Potter s'est placé près de son directeur. J'avoue que je risque de devoir répondre à quelques interrogations lors de mon retour, mais bon après tout c'est encore moi leur chef, et si jamais les questions tournent à mon désavantage, ils tâteront de ma baguette. En attendant, je me contente de transplaner non sans avoir jeté au garçon un : « On se reverra ».

Arrivé au Manoir, je me dirige immédiatement vers la salle du trône, qui comme je m'y attendais, est bondée. Je m'assois sur mon trône et fais taire toutes les conversations.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, je suppose que si vous êtes ici c'est pour comprendre pourquoi nous avons quitter l'école si précipitamment. Et bien, je dois vous dire, que mon idée première était de remuer un peu cette école, de donner du piment à la vie monotone de ces pauvres élèves. Ainsi, lorsqu'il m'a semblé avoir fait assez de remue-ménage, j'ai décidé que nous avions plus rien à faire à Poudlard. Des questions ? Non, tant mieux. Oh, une dernière chose, si l'un d'entre vous se permet de ne serait-ce que lancer une rumeur sur le pourquoi nous sommes partis si vite, je le ferais exécuter sous doloris. Est-ce clair ?

« Oui maître, répondirent en chœur les Mangemorts.

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous nous retrouvons demain ici-même à 10h. Maintenant sortez tous ! »

J'étais exténué. Je me massai lentement le front, histoire de soulager le mal de crâne que je sentais pointer.

« Hum ! »

Je rouvris les yeux, surpris que quelqu'un soit encore là. Severus Snape, mon Mangemort préféré se tenait devant moi et, rien qu'à sa tête, je sentais qu'il n'avait pas cru un seul mot de mon discours d'il y a quelques minutes. C'est donc fatigué et de mauvaise humeur que je lui répondis :

« QUOI !

« Maître, fit-il en s'agenouillant, désolé de vous déranger mais …

« Va droit au but Severus !

« Voilà, depuis quelques jours vous semblez plus fatigué et plus irritant que d'habitude et …

« Tu as de la chance que je sois crevé, sinon je t'aurais torturé pour avoir osé tenir de tels propos devant ma personne.

« Maître, je suis inquiet. Vous ne mangez presque plus, vous ne semblez guère dormir vu les cernes que vous arborez et vous êtes de plus en plus dur avec nous tous. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, je vous en pris, parlez moi !

« Severus … Tu m'exaspères ! Mais soit, je vais tout de même te dire ce que j'ai. Mais avant, je vais procédé à un serment inviolable. »

Severus fut surpris par mes propos, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ce soit si important pour aller jusqu'à faire un serment inviolable. Une fois cela fait, Severus fit apparaître une chaise et se plaça en face de moi.

« Voilà, il y a que depuis quelques jours, je fais un drôle de rêve. Tu n'as pas à savoir ce qu'il s'y passe, si ce n'est que ce n'est pas un rêve pour les enfants. Bref, dans ce rêve se trouve un jeune homme dont je ne retiens qu'à chaque fois que ces yeux. Je savais que je les avais déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne savais plus où, enfin ça c'était vrai jusqu'à cette après-midi ...

« Vous voulez dire que …

« Que les yeux que je vois en rêve et qui appartienne au jeune homme qui s'y trouve sont ceux de Potter.

« Ça par exemple ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi nous sommes rentré si vite maintenant. Et aussi la raison pour laquelle vous aviez besoin d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

« Elle fut inefficace d'ailleurs.

« Pardon ! Je l'ai préparé moi-même, et je suis un véritable maître dans l'art des potions !

« Je sais Severus, mais je te dis quand même qu'elle n'a eu aucun effet, puisque j'ai refait le même rêve.

« Attendez, je vais me renseigner. Normalement, il faut de très grands pouvoirs pour annuler l'effet de cette potion, je crois que même vous n'y arriveriez pas. Je vais entreprendre des recherches. Il est fort possible que ce rêve ne soit pas aussi anodin qu'il n'y paraît. »

Il se leva, fit disparaître la chaise et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque je le retins :

« N'oublie pas le serment.

« Oui maître. »

Et il quitta la salle. La phrase de Severus ne cessait de se répéter dans ma tête « pas aussi anodin qu'il n'y paraît » qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire ? Que j'étais lié à Potter par un lien quelconque ? Pfff, comme si nous n'étions pas déjà assez lié avec sa cicatrice et la prophétie !

Décidant que j'avais assez réfléchit pour aujourd'hui, je transplanais dans ma chambre, et, sans prendre la peine de me mettre en pyjama, m'endormis tout habillé.


	2. Une dure réalité

**Chapitre 2 : Une dure réalité / POV Tom Jedusor**

Je m'ennuyais. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'étais presque (et tout est dans ce mot) prêt à organiser une de ces réunions barbantes au possible; là au moins, je me serais défoulé entre les injures et les coups de tortures. Mais là rien, il ne se passait, strictement rien. De plus, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelles de Severus depuis notre petite discussion qui remontait déjà à 2 jours. Deux jours que j'étais en état de stress permanent. Pourquoi ? A cause de ces recherches débiles ! J'avais peur, oui moi Lord Voldemort avait peur du résultat de ces recherches. J'étais littéralement effrayé d'apprendre que Potter et moi serions encore plus liés que nous le sommes déjà. Et, histoire de bien finir mon petit discours mental, j'avais arrêté de rêver. Oui, je sais, je devrais être soulagé de pouvoir enfin dormir en paix, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisais que ces rêves me faisaient du bien, notamment sur mon moral qui depuis que je ne faisait plus ce rêve était au plus bas. En fait, je ne réalisais que maintenant que Potter me manquait. Ah ! La grosse blague, si mes Mangemorts m'entendaient ! Je suis bien content de savoir maîtriser l'occlumencie, ainsi je suis sûr que personne ne peut connaître mes sombres pensées.

Enfin bref, j'étais en train de me demander si je n'étais pas devenu complètement givré pour avoir de telles pensées, lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. Après un « Entrez ! » dit d'une manière plus que blasée, Severus pénétra dans la pièce. Aussitôt je me relevai et lui demandai ce qu'il avait découvert.

« Et bien … (il semblait assez gêné) En potassant tous les livres que je connaissais, j'ai appris que certains sorciers, mais pas tous, juste quelques élus, ont la chance ou la malchance ça dépend du point de vue …

« Mais abrège par Merlin !

« VousetPotterêtesdesâmes-soeurs ! Débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

« Pardon ? Répète de manière plus clair !

« Vous … et Potter (sa voix tremblait) … êtes … des âmes-sœurs ! »

Il semblait soulager d'avoir enfin craché cette vérité qui semblait lui pesé sur la conscience. Moi par contre, j'étais estomaqué et encore le mot était faible. Potter et moi étions âmes-sœurs ? C'était impossible ! Non mais on nage en plein délire là ! On s'est toujours détesté ! Et puis la prophétie ! Elle dit bien qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, alors comment pouvons-nous être âmes-sœurs si l'un de nous doit, à la fin, tuer l'autre. Ah ! Mais c'est incompréhensible !

Je me masse, lentement, trop lentement peut-être les tempes car je vois Severus pâlir.

« Explique toi. Lui dis-je d'une voix mesuré, histoire de ne pas lui hurler dessus avant qu'il m'est au moins expliquer la situation.

« Et bien, il est dit que certains sorciers sont choisit à la naissance pour avoir une âmes-sœurs. C'est Merlin lui-même qui aurait inventé ça, après un soit-disant chagrin d'amour : la légende raconte que, chaque siècle, deux personnes seront choisit pour être des âmes-sœurs, et vivre ensemble et heureux jusqu'à leur mort. Et, apparemment, ces deux personnes, pour ce siècle du moins, sont vous et Potter.

« Ça explique le rêve je suppose ?

« Exactement. C'est grâce à cet élément que j'ai pu trouvé cette information. Il est dit que l'un des sorciers commencera à rêver de l'autre au moment où leur amour débutera juste. Je suppose que votre « amour » si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ne s'est déclaré que maintenant.

« Les deux sorciers font le rêve ? Demandais-je, désormais curieux, bien que le mot « amour » m'est fait hérissé quelques poils.

« Pas tout le temps. Des fois, seul un seul sorcier fait le rêve. D'ailleurs, lorsque c'est le cas, l'amour est plus long à être avoué car celui qui n'a pas fait le rêve est moins enclin à avoué à l'autre ses sentiments.

« Génial ! M'exclamais-je ironiquement. Ça veut dire que je vais tombé amoureux de Potter, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, mais que lui non ! Et bien, on va s'amuser ! Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore rendu là …

« Ne parlez pas trop vite ! Selon certains ouvrages, vous allez ressentir une forte attirance envers Potter et vous n'allez avoir qu'une envie : le voir et être près de lui.

« Et je fais ça comment moi ! Il est à Poudlard ce gosse ! Je vais pas le kidnapper non plus, pas au nez et à la barbe du vieux fou !

« Je suis sûr que, lorsque le moment viendra, vous trouverez un moyen pour le voir.

« Mouais … Fis-je septique. Bon et sinon, je fais quoi moi avec la prophétie qui annonce que l'un devra tuer l'autre ?

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais vous savez, on peut interpréter une prophétie de différentes manières, peut-être que l'un devra se sacrifié pour l'autre ou quelque chose dans le même genre ?

« Mouais …

« Enfin, je ne m'y connaît pas trop en âmes-sœurs, alors je ne peut pas vraiment vous dire quoi faire. Je pense que vous apprendrez avec le temps.

« Comme si j'avais le choix … Bon et bien si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux disposer. Oh, inutile de te rappeler que cette discussion reste entre nous ?

« Je le sais Maître. »

Et il referma la porte derrière lui. Pour ma part je me dirigeai vers mon lit où je m'avachis littéralement. Potter et moi étions des âmes-sœurs … Nous allions nous aimez … Et là, sans signes précurseurs, j'explosai de rire. Quand Potter allait savoir ça, il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque !


	3. Mais pourquoi je pense à ça !

**Chapitre 3 : Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ! / POV Harry Potter**

C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Et plus j'y repensais moins je trouvais ça rationnel : Pourquoi Le Grand Lord Voldemort, terreur de … de tout le monde magique, avait-il quitté si précipitamment le champ de bataille ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans mon esprit et, même en y réfléchissant bien, je ne comprenais toujours pas. Dumbledore m'avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne désirait qu'une seule chose : mettre la pagaille. C'était une de ses soit-disant sources qui lui avait rapporté ça. Pourtant, au fond de moi, sûrement à cause de mon lien avec Voldemort, je savais que c'était faux. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte qu'il avait du utiliser pour se justifier auprès de ses petits chiens. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que je n'arrêtais pas de revoir son regard. Et je dois dire qu'il a des yeux sublimes … Ah ! Mais je suis devenu complètement malade ! Moi, Harry Potter trouve que Lord Voldemort, l'assassin de mes parents, mon ennemi juré, a des yeux sublimes ! On nage en plein délire !

Je me levai précipitamment de mon fauteuil préféré de la Salle Commune des Griffondor, faisant au passage sursauter Hermione.

« Harry ! Dit-elle en s'apercevant que sa plume s'était enfoncé dans le parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait depuis plus d'une heure.

« Désolé Hermione, je peux réparé ça si tu veux. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, je sortis ma baguette. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide, et la pointa entre mes deux yeux.

« Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! »

Elle récupéra son parchemin déchiré, ses affaires, et, sans même me lancé un regard, regagna son dortoir.

Je n'avais rien à faire jusqu'au dîner, ainsi je décida d'aller me promener dans le parc. L'air était frais mais tout de même agréable pour un mois de mars. Je m'assis contre un gros arbre en face du lac. C'était vraiment reposant comme endroit. Je sortis ma baguette et m'exerçais durant quelque temps en faisant apparaître diverses choses, comme des oiseaux. Les heures passèrent rapidement et bientôt il fut l'heure d'aller manger. Au sortir de la Grande Salle, je me dirigeais, toujours accompagné de mes amis, vers ma Salle Commune. Elle était pleine à craquer. Hermione déclara avoir des devoirs à faire (oui, elle n'a pas fait ceux pour le mois prochain) et Ron entama une partie de bataille explosive avec Seamus. Décidé à na pas rester ici, je montais à mon dortoir, pris ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, et j'essayai alors de m'extirper de la Salle. Quelques coups de coudes et écrasement de pieds plus tard, j'étais dehors. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée quant au lieu où je pourrais aller, par conséquent, je flânai un peu dans les couloirs. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées, ainsi je ne me rendis pas vraiment compte de l'endroit où j'étais arrivé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'y été pas rendu. Curieux, j'entrais dans les toilettes des filles. Mimi Geignarde était allongé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et n'avait pas du m'entendre entrer. Je m'approcha lentement des éviers, notamment d'un en particulier. Le serpent que ce-dernier arborait était encore bien visible. Et là, bizarrement, j'eus envie de rentrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Maintenant que le Basilic n'y était plus, il n'y avait plus de risque. Mais comment entrer sans que le fantôme de la jeune fille ne m'entende ? … Un sort de silence pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire. Je lança donc le-dit sortilège, et, voulant vérifier s'il fonctionnait je tapai du pied sur le sol. Aucune réaction. Je me plaçai donc devant le lavabo et essayai de visualiser le serpent comme étant vivant.

« **Ouvre-toi !** »

Tout s'enclencha alors et quelques secondes plus tard, le passage était ouvert. Je sautais dans le trou et après une suite de virages, j'atterris dans des os. Mouais … C'est toujours aussi sale ici. Un sort de nettoyage devrait pouvoir résoudre le problème. Et en effet ce fut le cas, tout les ossements disparurent de même que la saleté. Maintenant, la pièce était propre. Je suis sûr que ça ferait un magnifique salon si on pouvait l'aménager. Quelques secondes plus tard, des canapés, des coussins et des tapis étaient disposé partout dans la pièce qu'une cheminé éclairait et réchauffait. Je m'installai sur un des canapés, et me surpris à me demander ce que Tom en penserait s'il était là … Uhm selon moi … Il serait furieux !


	4. Moult réflexions

**Chapitre 4 : Moult réflexions / POV Tom Jedusor**

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste plus que le vieux fou, le gosse et les Moldus, c'est bien lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que moi à raison. Et il se trouve que Severus avait raison. Cela ne fait que 2 jours qu'il m'a transmis le résultat de ses recherches, me pourrissant ma vie au passage, et déjà, je commence à ressentir cette putain d'attirance pour l'autre-là ! Ouais, je l'appelle l'autre, parce que je continu a croire que Severus est un idiot doublé d'un analphabète qui n'a pas lu la bonne information. Non mais comment c'est possible que l'autre et moi puissions être âmes-sœurs ? C'est juste impossible, immoral, pas normal, nul (ouais, j'suis à court d'adjectifs). Non mais c'est horrible. Parce que, je me suis renseigné (non pas parce que ça m'intéresse, non j'm'en fou, mais bon j'avais que ça à faire) et il se trouve que des âmes-sœurs ne peuvent pas se tuer mutuellement puisque si l'une meurt, l'autre mourra de chagrin (au sens propre, l'autre mourra vraiment). C'est cette information qui m'a mit sur la vois de l'analphabétisme de Severus. Parce que, sérieusement, comment deux âmes-sœurs qui, en théorie, s'aiment à en mourir (toujours au sens propre) peuvent-elles tués l'être qu'elles aiment ? Enfin, elles peuvent bien la tuer mais elles mourront avec donc ça sert à rien. Doooooonc, comment va-t-on pouvoir réalisé une prophétie disant que l'un devra tuer l'autre si l'autre meurt avec ? Non mais la Trelawney elle avait du boire un truc bizarre pour faire une prophétie pareil ! Je ne remets pas en cause la prophétie, mais en même temps, cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs ça me paraît pas totalement faux non plus, et puis bon, je sais bien que Severus n'est pas analphabète et encore moins idiot, à mon avis, il a du vérifier son information dans plusieurs livres avant d'être vraiment sûr. Et puis bon, ce qu'il avait dit est arriver, j'ai envie de voir Potter. Et même pas pour le torturer ! Pour dire ! Non mais je crois en fait que j'ai peur, ouais moi, Lord Voldemort, le seul, l'unique sorcier le plus puissant au monde a peur. Peur de quoi ? De tomber amoureux. Ouais, ça paraît débile sauf lorsque l'on a renoncé à aimer. Et puis, je sais ce que ça engage d'être amoureux : on veut faire plaisir à la personne qu'on aime, la protéger, … Sauf que ça, c'est dans le meilleur des cas, à savoir celui on les sentiments sont partagés par les deux êtres. Sauf qu'il y a aussi son opposé : aimer en secret, voir la personne qu'on aime passé son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre, souffrir en silence, espérer être remarqué par cette personne, pleurer, … Et ça, c'est même pas envisageable ! Si j'ai décidé, il y a des années, d'arrêter d'aimer, c'est parce qu'aimer ça fait bien trop mal et qu'en plus, ça sert à rien. Et là, il se trouve que je suis lié par le lien le plus puissant au monde (oh putain, je parle comme le vieux fou !) avec mon pire ennemi. Par conséquent, dans ce cas-là, c'est la solution numéro 2 qui s'applique. Je pourrais bien faire genre j'm'en fou, il m'intéresse pas, je vais continué à tuer des gens (de toutes façons, ça, je comptais pas m'arrêter), … Sauf qu'avec une âme-sœur, c'est pas un amour banal. C'est le genre d'amour qui te bouffe de l'intérieur si tu vois pas la personne et qui peut te tuer si ta moitié ne t'aime pas. Et, oh mince alors, il se trouve que Potter ne peut pas me saquer ! Et que moi non plus … Enfin, je crois … Bref ! Donc Potter, ne peut pas me saquer. Traduction : dans moins d'un mois je vais mourir de chagrin (toujours au sens propre) ce qui risque de tuer Potter par la même occasion … Attendez ! Mais c'est l'idée du siècle ça ! Si je meurs Potter mourra aussi ! Enfin, en théorie … Je sais pas si ça marcherait si la deuxième âme-sœur n'éprouvait rien pour la première … Faut que je me renseigne … on sait jamais. Enfin, je compte pas mourir maintenant et si ça devait arriver dans quelques temps, alors je veux mourir en me disant que j'aurais tout tenter avec le gosse (pas dans le sens sexuel, non, dans le sens séduction). Et en séduction, j'assure un max ! Alors Potter, prépare-toi car tu risques de vivre le truc le plus fou de toute ta vie ! … Mais pas maintenant. Parce que là, tout de suite, faut que j'aille en salle de réunion. Je soupire. C'est chiant les réunions. Surtout quand on a sous ses ordres des idiots incompétents ne servant à rien. Bon aller, c'est parti. Je me lève de mon lit, sur lequel je suis allongé depuis au moins deux heures, me recompose un visage froid, dénoué d'expression, et quitte ma chambre en transplanant.


	5. L'idée du siècle

**Chapitre 5 : Une réunion emmerdante mais une idée surprenante / POV Tom Jedusor**

Des incapables. Je suis entouré d'incapables. Assis sur mon fauteuil qui surplombe la salle, je regarde se tortillé de douleur les trois abrutis qui me servent de sous-fifres et qui sont revenus bredouille de leur dernière mission. C'était pourtant pas bien compliqué :

1 - s'infiltrer au ministère

2 - capturer une langue-de-plomb

3 - la tuer

4 - la remplacer dans ses fonctions pour pouvoir surveiller le ministère.

Et les trois idiots, qui se tordent de douleurs sur le sol, n'ont même pas réussi l'étape numéro 1, non mais je vous jure … Un cri de douleur me sort de mes pensées, et je lève le sort sur les trois idiots, qui, après s'être inclinés, se dépêchent de rejoindre les autres dans le fond de la salle. Le reste de la réunion se passe sans doloris, au plus grand plaisir de mes Mangemorts. Lorsque celle-ci prend fin, je retiens Severus un instant. Une fois la salle vide, je jette un sort de silence et me tourne vers mon Mangemort préféré.

« Alors, as-tu trouvé d'autres choses ?

« Non, maître (il semble gêné). Veuillez m'excuser, mais avec les élèves à Poudlard et les réunions avec Dumbledore je n'ai pas disposé du temps nécessaire pour faire des recherches. »

Il me déçoit. Cependant, je comprends sa position actuelle et donc son manque de temps … même si ça me déçoit. Mais il vient de me donner une idée en évoquant les élèves de Poudlard …

« Tu me déçois Severus (ouais, j'aime le verbe décevoir aujourd'hui). Toutefois, je sais comment tu peux te faire pardonner. Je veux que tu surveilles Potter. Je me fous des moyens, je veux que d'ici une semaine tu me fasses une fiche complète de la vie de Potter. Je veux savoir avec qui il traîne, ce qu'il aime faire, ses matières préférées, celles qu'il déteste, s'il est en couple, son orientation sexuelle, … Est-ce clair ?

« Parfaitement maître.

« Bien, tu peux disposer. Cette conversation reste privée rappelle-toi.

« Oui maître. »

Severus quitte la pièce et je transplane automatiquement dans mes appartements. Je ne sais pas vraiment de ce que je vais faire de ces informations, enfin, une partie de mon cerveau le sait mais l'autre refuse que je l'évoque. Bah, au pire, je pourrais toujours lui détruire la vie en me servant de ces infos. On verra bien. En tous cas, cette journée m'a épuisé, entre mes réflexions personnelles et la réunion de toute à l'heure, je suis éreinté. Une bonne douche et puis au lit.


	6. Et je fais ça comment moi !

**Chapitre 6 : Et je fais ça comment moi ? POV de Severus Snape**

Je suis un bon mangemort, je suis un bon mangemort, je suis un bon mangemort, je suis un bon mangemort … J'ai beau me répéter cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête depuis plus d'une heure, je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Lord m'a donné une mission impossible à réaliser ! Non mais sérieusement, vous me voyez en mode ninja (un truc moldu) en train de suivre Potter pour traquer ses moindres secrets ? Non mais vous croyez franchement que ça m'intéresse moi l'orientation sexuelle de Potter ? Et puis je vois pas comment je pourrais découvrir ça … Enfin, si je vois trèèèèèès bien comment, ET C'EST JUSTEMENT CA LE PROBLEME (oublier cette image mentale, oublier cette image mentale, oublier cette image mentale). Non mais non mais non ! Je peux pas faire ça. Voilà, c'est clair net précis, je peux pas ! La récolte d'informations c'est pas mon truc … Enfin si, mais dans ce cas là non. Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je manque d'entrer en collision avec mon filleul préféré (et le seul … heureusement d'ailleurs ! Vous imaginez vous DEUX Malefoy … Arrêter de baver!).

« Parrain ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce gosse de malheur …

« Je suis légèrement occupé et de mauvaise humeur Draco, donc j'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire

S'il te plaît, je te demande pas grand chose ! Juste de faire sauter mes deux heures de colle avec la vieille chouette qui nous sert de prof de métamorphose.

Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es (encore) fait collé ?

Mais pour rien (je lui jette un regard noir qui veut dire PARLE) … Bon d'accord, j'ai juste transformé la chouette de Potter en renard. Mais il était chiant aussi ! S'il te plaît, je sais qu'un Malefoy ne supplie pas mais je suis trop occupé pour aller en colle. Je ferais ce que tu veux !

Et là, c'est l'illumination ! Mais oui !

« Tout ce que je veux … Tu es sûr ? »

Mon regard doit lui avoir fait peur car je le vois trembler d'un seul coup. Son cerveau marche à tout de vitesse alors qu'il pèse le pour et le contre.

« Oui, tout. Finit-il par lâcher

Parfait, je ferrais sauter ta colle en disant que tu es en retenu avec moi.

Merci ! Et … je dois faire quoi du coup en échange … ?

Devient ami avec Potter.

QUOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?

Oui, j'ai besoin d'informations à son sujet, alors tu vas le faire.

Tu as besoin d'infos (il arbore un horrible sourire pervers) et pour quoi donc ?

Arrête d'imaginer des trucs, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Ils disent tous ça.

Tu le feras ?

Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Et puis, un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole, alors même si ça m'horripile je vais le faire.

Bien, tu as moins de deux semaines. A cette date, je veux un rapport complet sur sa vie, ses amis, ses relations, son orientation sexuelle, ce qu'il aime manger, … TOUT.

Ouais, bah c'est pas être gagné, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante alors que je m'éloigne.

Je t'ai entendu Draco !

Sans me retourner, je peux deviner qu'il doit me tirer la langue.


	7. Tous des connards !

**Réponses aux Reviews :** Pour commencer, merci au personnes qui m'en ont laissé, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Je dois avouer que vous m'avez un peu mis la pression, et j'ai donc décider de m'y remettre au plus vite. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Alors pour répondre à **sen** : la salle que Harry a nettoyé et aménagé dans la chambre des secrets, elle se trouve à l'entrée de la chambre, là où il y avait pleins d'os, quand à l'autre salle, celle où le Basilic est mort, j'ai décidé de pas y toucher pour le moment, ça viendra peut être avec le temps ... En tous cas, histoire de faire travailler votre imagination à tous, sachez que la chambre des secrets sera un lieu important pour la suite de l'histoire ... Voilà :) Et maintenant le chapitre 7, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Tous des connards ! POV de Draco

Je hais mon parrain ! Lui et ses stupides idées à la con ! Non mais comment veut-il que je me rapproche de Potter moi ? Je ne sais pas s'il se souvient, mais il s'agit de mon pire ennemi ! Et aux dernières nouvelles il ne pouvait toujours pas me voir … et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Et puis je n'y peux rien moi si on se déteste depuis toujours avec Potter ! C'est quand même lui qui a refusé ma super amitié en première année … Refuser l'amitié d'un Malefoy … Non mais quel idiot quand même ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça allait être très compliqué pour remplir la « mission » de mon parrain … Raaaaaaaaaaah mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ! Tout ça c'est la faute de Blaise ! Quelle idée aussi d'organiser une pure beuverie de malade aux Trois balais un soir de cours, et précisément le soir où je suis collé … Il l'a fait exprès ce con en plus … Faux frère …

Noyé dans mes pensées jusqu'au cou, je manque d'entrer en collision avec un élève. Je m'apprête à hurler sur le dit-élève, non mais comment ose-t-il ne serait-ce que me bousculer, lorsque je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Potter. Je retient donc la remarque acerbe que je m'apprêtais à lui sortir. A la place je lui dis juste de faire plus attention lorsqu'il court dans les couloirs. Potter me regarde alors avec des yeux complètement exorbités. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet abruti ? Il croit peut être que je suis incapable d'être poli ! Bah il se fourre le doigt de l'œil jusqu'au coude. Bref, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui, je continu donc mon chemin vers ma salle commune. Arrivé dans celle-ci, je me dirige immédiatement vers mon dortoir, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil aux occupants de la salle commune, et je vais m'écraser avec toute la classe que je possède sur mon lit. Je ne reste cependant pas très longtemps seul. En effet, j'entends déjà la porte s'ouvrir doucement, et je sens ensuite une masse s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

- Bah alors mon p'tit dragon, on fait la tête ?

- Ferme là Blaise ! Articulais-je difficilement vu que j'avais encore la tête dans les draps.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as vu Pansy embrassé Vincent ou quoi ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Blaise tu pouvais pas la fermer non ? (oublier cette image oublier cette image oublier cette image)

- Non mais plus sérieusement Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- Pas à moi Draco, j'te connais par cœur …

- …

- Dray ?

- …

- Mon p'tit dragon ?

- …

- Draco Lucius Malefoy, relève toi immédiatement et explique moi ce qui se passe où je dis à Pansy que tu veux sortir avec elle !

- Oh putain t'oserais pas ? M'exclamais-je en me relevant d'un seul coup

- Tu me connais … (son sourire sadique me prouva qu'il en était bien capable … Connard) Alors ?

- Mon parrain a bien accepté de supprimer ma colle …

- Et bah il est où le problème ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- On a du négocier …

- Ah … Et tu dois faire quoi en échange ?

- Devenir ami avec Potter pour lui soutirer des informations …

- … Mouahahahahahahahahahahah !

- Arrête de rire espèce de crétin !

- Non mais excuse-moi Dray, dit-il en s'essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux, mais c'est hyper drôle ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi il veut des infos sur Potter ?

- Aucune idée et j'ai pas du tout envie savoir !

- Ce qui se comprend. Tu vas faire comment ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! Fis-je en me ré-écroulant sur le lit.

- J'aurais peut être une idée …

- Sérieux ? Parle ! M'exclamais-je, des étoiles pleins les yeux

- Et bien, on pourrais le coincer dans un piège, et tu viendrais le sauver. Il se sentirais redevable et tu pourrais lui soutirer les infos que tu veux. T'en pense quoi ?

- Blaise … On parle de Potter là ! C'est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, alors tu crois vraiment qu'il aurai besoin de mon aide pour se sauver d'une situation dangereuse ?

- Mmmh pas faux. J'ai bien une autre idée, mais on risque d'avoir des problèmes …

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Et bien, on pourrait kidnappé Potter, lui faire boire du veraritaserum et lui extorquer les infos. Après, on lui lance un petit sort d'oubli et voilà.

- Mouais, pourquoi pas …

- Tu m'as pas l'air convaincu.

- En même temps, ton plan comprend différentes zones d'ombres : déjà, va kidnapper Potter, c'est déjà une première difficulté, ensuite, trouver du veraritaserum c'est pas évident, et mon parrain va me tuer si je vole dans sa réserve, et ensuite, le sort d'oubli est dangereux. Imagine on rate notre coup et Potter devient amnésique ? Non c'est beaucoup trop dangereux …

- Et bien mon p'tit dragon, je ne crois pas que tu es encore le choix : tu vas devoir te rapprocher de Potter.

- Je sais bien. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre …

- Tu pourrais commencer par être plus poli et gentil avec lui déjà …

- Un Malefoy n'est pas gentil ! Et puis, la politesse pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai que deux semaines pour lui extorquer ces informations …

- Bon et bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix : tu vas devoir lui présenter tes excuses.

- Pardon ? Un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais Blaise, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

- Mais un Malefoy ne revient jamais sur sa parole non ? Me dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- … (ouais je boude, comme un gamin de 6 ans … Parce que Blaise a raison … Connard !)

- T'inquiète pas mon p'tit dragon, c'est pas la fin du monde.

- Si !

- Mais non, aller, descends donc, on va aller parler à Potter maintenant.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ça peut bien attendre non ? (je fais mes yeux de chien battu qui auraient convaincu n'importe qui … n'importe qui, sauf Blaise bien sûr)

- Non Dray, je te connais, après tu vas te défiler. T'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec toi.

- Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon p'tit dragon, me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il me tira par le bras, et me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de m'entraîner vers les escaliers.


	8. Je hais les miroirs !

**Bonjour tout le monde, excusez-moi pour mon trèèèèèèèès long retard mais j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps. J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant, et vu les reviews que je reçois tout me porte à croire que c'est le cas :) Encore merci pour tous ses petits commentaires et merci aussi aux personnes qui ajoutent cette histoire parmi leur préférée. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 8 : Je hais les miroirs ! POV Tom Jedusor**

Non non non rien ne va ! Voilà bien une heure que je me contemple assis devant mon miroir. Au début, c'était simplement pour vérifier si je n'avais pas de cernes, mais finalement, cette simple analyse s'était transformé en un examen complet de mon physique, et le résultat n'était pas glorieux. JE ME DETESTE ! Non mais c'est horrible je vous jure ! J'ai la peau extra blanche, j'ai pas de nez, j'ai pas de cheveux, j'ai des ongles affreux et sales, bref on dirait que je reviens de la mort ! Bon ouais okay c'est vrai je reviens de la mort mais c'est pas une raison ! Et je suis censé séduire Potter comme ça ? Mais je séduirais même pas un hippogriffe aveugle à moitié mort ! D'accord oui c'est une apparence très pratique pour terrifier mes ennemis, sauf que le problème c'est que je terrifie tout le monde. Quoi ? Potter n'a peur de rien ? Mais on s'en branle de ça ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas peur de moi qu'il me trouve forcément attirant. Je suis désespéré … Non, je ne me lamente pas ! Un Serpentard ne se lamente pas, il constate tout simplement. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va falloir que je fasse un choix : soit je conserve mon apparence actuelle et je continus de terroriser tout le monde par ma simple présence tout en sachant que Potter ne m'aimera jamais et que je risque de mourir, soit je fais en sorte de changer de corps tout en prenant le risque d'être moins intimidant … La survie ou l'intimidation ? Aaaaaaaaah, je hais les miroirs ! Je décida donc de m'éloigner du mien avant de le briser et m'assis sur mon lit pour réfléchir, sans quitter mon reflet des yeux (ça fait gros narcissique mais je m'en fou, je suis Lord Voldemort, je fais ce que je veux!). Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure … Je fis donc appel à Zuix, mon elfe de maison, et lui ordonna d'aller me chercher Severus. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci frappait à ma porte.

- Maître ? Dit-il en entrant. Vous m'avez demandé ?

- En effet Severus, j'ai besoin de ton avis.

- De mon avis maître ? A quel sujet ?

- Mon apparence. Qu'en pense-tu ?

- Et bien … je … je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire … vous êtes … vous.

Severus était très mal à l'aise et sa réponse ne me surprit guère, en effet, qui, à par Potter et son culot de merdeux, pourrait dire au grand Lord Voldemort en face qu'il est horrible. Je poussai un long soupir et je vis Severus fermé quelques secondes les yeux, par peur de se prendre un sort de torture.

- Voilà tout le problème justement. Personne ne me dit ce qu'il pense de mon physique par peur des représailles. Le problème vois-tu c'est que je dois faire en sorte qu'un môme de 16 ans qui ne peut pas me voir et qui est entouré d'élèves de son âge plus ou moins beaux tombe amoureux de moi ! Et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que pour le moment c'est impossible. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de faire de réels efforts pour l'avoir, cependant je sais qu'il ne m'acceptera jamais tel que je suis actuellement, aussi bien à cause de mon attitude morale que de mon physique. Cependant, chaque chose en son temps, et ce qui est primordial pour le moment c'est mon apparence. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi maître ?

- Je voudrais retrouvé un vrai corps. Je veux dire, un corps d'apparence normal.

- Je vais faire des recherches immédiatement dans ce cas. Je vous tiendrais informé de toutes avancées.

- Bien, tu peux t'en aller alors. Le serment tient toujours ne l'oublie pas.

- Maître, dit-il dans une révérence avant de finalement passé la porte.

- Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Le soir même, Severus demanda à me voir dans mes appartements.

- Qu'as-tu donc trouvé ? Le pressais-je

- Une potion, maître. Celle-ci permet de retrouvé le corps que l'on possédait il y a plusieurs années.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Quand peux-tu la préparer ?

- La potion est assez rapide, environ deux semaines. Cependant …

- Oui, Severus ?

- Les ingrédients sont, en somme, des ingrédients assez basiques, sauf pour trois d'entre eux.

- Lesquels ?

- La potion nécessite 6 griffes de tortues bleues chinoises, ce qui est extrêmement rare, 13g de poudre de Mortaise, une pierre que l'on ne trouve que chez les Vélanes et qu'elles gardent très précieusement. Et le dernier ingrédient … Je crois que c'est le plus difficile à obtenir de tous …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais parle par Merlin ! M'exclamais-je, légèrement énervé.

- Il s'agit d'un souvenir. Un souvenir originel de vous, à l'âge que vous avez choisi. Par conséquent, la personne voulant utiliser la potion ne peut pas fournir elle-même une image de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, car elle risquerait de se retrouver changer en miroir. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir est de faire appel à une personne qui vous aurait connu à l'âge que vous souhaiter retrouvé.

- Je vois. De plus, on ne peut pas choisir n'importe qui pour ce souvenir, étant donné qu'il faut une bonne dose de concentration pour rassembler un souvenir. Cela risque d'être très compliqué pour cet ingrédient-ci. Pour les deux autres par contre, je pense que Lucius pourrait récupérer les 13g de poudre de Mortaise, les Véelas et les Vélanes étant des peuples proches et qui s'entendent plutôt bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Les griffes de tortues, quand à elles, ne poseront aucun problème : il se trouve que j'en conserve encore quelques unes dans ma réserve personnelle, une dizaine tout au plus, ce qui fera l'affaire. Reste maintenant le problème du souvenir …

- J'ai peut être une idée. Dumbledore conserve dans une partie de son bureau sa pensine ainsi qu'un centaine de fioles contenant ses souvenirs personnels. L'une d'entre elles doit bien conservé un souvenir de vous étant jeune. D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, à quel âge avez-vous pensé ?

- A la vingtaine. Voir un peu plus, mais pas au delà de trente ans.

- Dans ce cas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, ta mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre est de mettre la main sur un souvenir de moi. Cette mission reste évidemment secrète.

- Bien maître.

- Pendant ce temps, je chargerais Lucius de me rapporter les 13g de poudre de Mortaise. Tu peux disposer.

Il partit au moment où j'appelais Zuix pour qu'elle fasse venir Lucius. Après lui avoir expliqué ce dont j'avais besoin, il me dit qu'il n'y aurait sûrement aucun problème et qu'il partait sur le champ. Si tout ce passait comme prévu dans environ un mois j'aurais totalement changé d'apparence. Potter risquait même de ne pas s'en remettre !


	9. Je nage en plein délire !

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment désolée de publier aussi tard ... J'ai été légèrement occupée ces derniers temps ... Mais je vais me rattrapper (j'espère). En attendant, j'espère que mon 9e chapitre vous plaira ... J'espère écrire très prochainement le 10e aussi :) Merci à vous tous de me suivre (malgré mon énorme retard de publication) et merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :) Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture. Enjoy !

_**PS : J'ai oublié de préciser dans mes chapitres précédents, mais l'histoire se déroule au mois d'octobre pour le moment, et non pas au mois de mars comme je l'ai écrit dans mon chapitre 3 !**_

**Chapitre 9 : Je nage en plein délire ! POV Harry Potter**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que j'errais sans réel but dans le château (c'est moi ou ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps?). La journée avait été assez éprouvante et aller faire un tour avait toujours le don de me calmer un peu.

Nous étions vendredi et nous avions finit il y a moins d'une heure les cours de la semaine, et devinez par quelle matière ? Je vous le donne dans le mille : potion ! Oh ma matière préféré avec mon professeur préféré ! … qui n'a d'ailleurs pas manqué de faire remarquer à quel point j'étais un incapable et à cause duquel ma maison a perdu une cinquantaine de points, sans compter les 45 cm de parchemins à rédiger pour le cours suivant sur les propriétés du sang de dragon et son utilisation dans les potions. J'avais également écoper d'une jolie ribambelle de retenues pour au moins deux mois (quand on me cherche on me trouve et je n'avais pas hésiter à donner le fond de ma pensée lorsque Snape avait, encore une fois, chercher à faire mon blâme en plein cours).

Cependant, à mon grand étonnement, ce ne devait pas être le jour pour Snape non plus, puisque les Serpentards avec lesquelles on partageait tous les cours de potions avaient également eu des retraits de points, et pas qu'un peu. Je crois au final que nos deux maisons s'étaient retrouvé au même niveau, pour ce qui est des perte de poids après le cours.

Bref, si ça n'avait été que ça encore … Mais non, Ron et Hermione avaient aussi décidé de s'y mettre. A la fin du cours, alors que je ramassais mes affaires, ils avaient filés sans m'attendre. Non pas que cela me dérange mais bon, parfois j'ai franchement l'air d'être invisible avec eux …

J'étais donc arrivé quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle commune, où j'avais retrouvé mes amis s'embrassant à pleine bouche sur l'un des fauteuils, sous les regards amusés de Seamus, Dean, Neville et plusieurs autres élèves présents. Soupirant, j'avais décidé de monter dans mon dortoir, histoire de faire mes devoirs et d'avancer un peu sur ce maudit parchemin. Cependant, à peine avais-je refermé les rideaux de mon lit, que j'entendis des pas précipités et, quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Au son des voix, je reconnus tout de suite mes deux amis, et en les entendant se diriger maladroitement vers le lit de Ron tout en continuant de s'embrasser, je n'eus aucun mal à deviner ce qu'ils contaient faire ensemble. Dégoûté au plus haut point et n'ayant plus aucune envie de travailler, j'avais rangé mes affaires le plus discrètement possible avant de décamper.

Sans vraiment y faire attention j'avais atterri dans le parc du château. Mes pas me menaient vers mon arbre préféré, planté juste au bord du lac. Je m'assis à ses pieds, laissant le vent frais d'automne me caresser le visage.

Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'étais là, perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix se rapprocher. Sans même me retourner, je reconnus sans peine la voix de Malefoy et d'après ce que je pouvais distingué dans ses paroles, je crus comprendre qu'il était avec Blaise. En me retournant, je me rendis compte qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers moi, et que, crétin comme je suis, j'avais oublié ma baguette dans ma chambre. Décidant tout de même de leur faire face, je me relevai et toisai les deux amis qui s'étaient arrêtés devant moi. Malefoy faisait une tête de dix pieds de long et Blaise semblait vraiment beaucoup s'amuser de la situation qui m'échappait. Ils étaient tout deux en tenue normale mais je ne crois pas qu'ils avaient leur baguette. Ça me soulagea un peu … non pas que j'avais peur non … mais bon, c'est jamais vraiment rassurant de se retrouver face à sa Némésis complètement désarmé … Je reportai mon attention sur Draco qui semblait vraiment agacé et qui ne cessait de jeter des regards haineux à Blaise qui pouffait en silence à côté. Finalement, c'est ce dernier qui rompit le silence.

- Bon, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, _n'est-ce pas Draco_ ? Dit-il dans un grand sourire. Je serais dans la salle commune, à plus tard !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il décampa, me laissant seul avec Malefoy. Celui-ci soupira, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux (beaucoup trop blancs pour paraître normal, soit dit en passant) et me fixa dans les yeux.

- Bon écoute Potter, commença-t-il, je vais être clair, net et rapide, alors ouvre bien grand tes oreilles : cette petite guerre entre nous deux n'a que trop duré. Nous avons 16 ans, et nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Je crois … (il fit une mou horrible, comme si ce qui allait dire allait lui coûter) que nous devriez faire la paix, termina-t-il en me tendant sa main comme il l'avait fait en première année.

Black Out … Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu oi ?! Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire là ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Il a prit un truc ou quoi ?! Ouh ouh Malefoy, c'est moi Harry Potter ! Tu sais, le gars que tu déteste depuis la première année ? Non mais il est diiiiiiiingue !

- Malefoy, finis-je par me reprendre, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien Potter, ravis de t'en soucier. Dit-il hypocritement. Maintenant si tu pouvais serrer ma main, ça m'arrangerait.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je suspicieux (non mais il est trop bizarre ça cache forcément un truc …) T'as ensorcelé ta main et je vais me prendre un sort si je la serre ?

- Putain Potter ! Je recule, ahuri, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu jurer. Tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme le stupide Griffondor que tu es et grandir un peu ! J'essaye d'agir en temps que futur adulte responsable, et je viens, plus ou moins de mon plein gré, te présenter des excuses et faire la paix !

- Oui bah tu m'excuseras Malefoy, mais venant de toi c'est un peu difficile à croire … Et puis, tu ne m'as fait aucune excuse je te signale.

- Écoute Potter (il s'avance vers moi, menaçant, et me force à reculer), je ne compte pas m'excuser. J'ai juste dis ça à Blaise pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Je crois pouvoir dire que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire …

- Ah ouais ?! Rétorquais-je en le coupant dans sa phrase. Et bien, je peux t'en trouver des raisons valables moi : désolé de t'avoir insulter, désolé d'avoir pourri ta vie depuis la première année, désolé d'avoir et de continuer à insulter tes amis, …

- Je ne m'excuserais PAS (me coupa-t-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir la mienne), parce que je sais que toi non plus tu ne le feras pas ! Finit-il en hurlant.

Sur le coup, je me tais. Pourquoi ? Parce que le fait qu'il hausse le ton m'a choqué, et parce que ce qu'il dit est totalement fondé. Merde, pour une fois Malefoy a raison …

- Bon écoute Potter, reprend-t-il plus calmement après avoir (pour la 30e fois au moins) passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, je ne suis pas venu pour me prendre la tête avec toi. Je suis venu pour te dire que j'en ai assez de nos petites guerres et pour faire la paix. Je me suis déplacé, j'ai pris le temps de parler avec toi et voilà où nous en sommes. Maintenant, pour la troisième fois de ma vie, je vais te tendre la main. A toi de voir si tu préfère ne pas la serrer, et nous prouver à tous les deux que le plus lâche et enfantin de nous deux c'est toi, ou si tu vas faire preuve de maturer et accepter de me la serrer.

J'étais sidéré. Juste sidéré. Malefoy venait d'aligner toutes ses phrases sans s'énerver, en restant calme et posé. En agissant comme une personne responsable quoi. Il était sérieux. Mortellement sérieux.

Je vis sa main se tendre et je pus discerné dans son regard que ce geste lui coûtait. En même temps, cela signifiait qu'il rangeait sa fierté personnelle, ce qui, pour Malefoy, est quelque chose qui compte ENORMEMENT.

Je regardai cette main tendue. Plus les secondes passaient et plus je voyais le visage de Malefoy se crisper.

- Si je serre cette main, finis-je par répondre, cela signifiera-t-il que tu arrêteras de m'insulter et d'insulter mes amis ?

- Bien que ça me coûte de te dire ça Potter, un deal est un deal, et un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole. Mais dis-toi bien que c'est valable dans les deux sens.

- Pas d'insultes ?

- Pas d'insultes.

- Entente cordiale ? (je commençait à sourire)

- Entente cordiale. (Malefoy fit de même)

- Plus de triche en cours ? (mon sourire s'élargit)

- Plus de triche en cours.

- Je peux t'appeler Draco ? Demandais-je en souriant largement maintenant

- Même pas en rêve Potter ! Malgré ses mots, il souriait vraiment preuve que la situation l'amusait.

- Quel dommage … Conclus-je souriant de toutes mes dents.

Et nous nous serrâmes la main.


	10. Aide

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui auraient penser qu'il s'agit là d'un nouveau chapitre, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. **

**J'ai une énorme perte d'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre, c'est pour quoi je viens vous demander de l'aide. **

**Si vous voulez qu'il se passe quelque chose de précis dans le prochain chapitre, si vous avez des idées ou quoi que ce soit, PITIÉ laisser une review …**

**J'attends vos précieux commentaires**

**A très bientôt j'espère !**

**BB chou**


	11. Une mission à la con !

**Chapitre 10 : Pression, disparition … et aubaine ? POV de Severus Snape**

Je suis dans la merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrde (pourquoi ais-je l'impression que c'est souvent le cas ces derniers temps ?). Non mais vraiment cette fois : Lucius vient de rentrer de mission … Avec au moins 5 jours d'avance ! Non pas que je pronostique la durée des mission, non, juste qu'en théorie il faut plus que 3 jours pour négocier avec Vélanes, cousins ou pas ! Et le voilà qui revient, tout content … Pfff pathétique ! Non mais c'est surtout que je me retrouve dans une merde pas possible moi maintenant ! Je pensais que la mission de Lucius me permettrait de mettre la main sur le souvenir à temps ! Enfin bref ! Par un heureux hasard, le Lord n'est pas au manoir aujourd'hui … Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si je dois ou non m'inquiéter … Apparemment, personne ne l'a vu de l'après-midi … Non pas que le Maître soit surveiller (non, absolument pas !), c'est juste que le manoir à souvent tendance à se transformer en mine à potins, conduit par la reine des ragots made in Mangemorts, j'ai nommé Bellatrix Lestrange ! Et oui, elle sait faire autre chose que tuer ou torturer les gens en rigolant de manière hystérique ! Plus sérieusement, cette histoire de ragots est plus une franche partie de rigolade qu'une recherche assidu d'infos. Le plus souvent, on se retrouve tous dans la grande salle, lors d'une soirée et on écoute les « news ». Des fois ça peut se révéler exact (exemple : la perte de virginité de Crabbe Junior avec Goyle Junior, qui ne choqua d'ailleurs personne … Sauf peut être les deux concernés!) mais le plus souvent c'était juste pour rigoler. Le Lord n'y assistant jamais, c'était aussi un moyen de le surveiller discrètement. Car, bien que cela paraissent sûrement bizarre, le clan des ténèbres était extrêmement soudé, et protecteur envers les siens, chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait totalement ignorer.

J'arpentais les couloirs, en direction de ma chambre lorsqu'une personne me heurta violemment. Bella.

« Severus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à marcher au milieu du couloir ! Tu peux pas marcher sur la droite ou sur la gauche histoire d'éviter de heurter une personne arrivant en sens inverse ?

Elle me faisant des signes bizarres avec ses bras tout me disant ça … Vraiment pas nette cette fille …

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu courrais toi ? L'interrogeais-je à mon tour.

Je cherche quelqu'un qui aurait vu le Lord …

Laisse tomber, il n'est pas là, apparemment il a quitté le manoir en début d'après-midi …

Je sais sombre crétin ! C'est à moi qu'il a dit qu'il s'absentait !

Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème … ?

Nagini est ici.

QUOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?!

Nous avons, en effet, un énorme problème ! Le Lord ne quitte jamais son serpent alors pourquoi n'est-il pas avec lui en ce moment !?

« Je sais, je sais, répondit Bella en le poussant dans le renfoncement du mur, mais chut. Évitons d'affoler tout le château et réfléchissons de manière logique. Pourquoi le Maître laisserait-il son serpent ici ?

Il doit se rendre dans un endroit où les serpents ne sont pas autorisés ? Fis-je avec ironie. Sérieusement Bella ! Tu as vu sa tête ?! Pas besoin de Nagini, il A une tête de serpent !

Plus pour très longtemps apparemment …

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Mon cœur accéléra légèrement la cadence. Savait-elle quelque chose à propos de la futur transformation du Lord ? Et si c'était la cas, savait-elle aussi pour le Lord et Harry ?

Bella me toisa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lucius vient de rentrer avec de la poudre de Mortaise. Même moi je sais qu'on ne l'utilise que dans une potion de changement d'apparence !

C'est exacte en effet …

Alors c'est vrai ? Le Lord va vraiment changer d'apparence ? M'interrogea-t-elle surexcitée

Aucune idée.

Aucune trace de mensonge sur mon visage, ce qui persuada Bellatrix que je n'étais au courant de rien. Déçue, je la vis s'éloigner en sautillant, une sorte de Luna Lovegood version démoniaque. Elle me demanda tout de même de la tenir informer si jamais je revoyais le Lord. Après quoi, je me rendis dans mes appartements à partir desquels je transplanais jusqu'à Poudlard (oui, je peux transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Non mais j'ai juste une cheminée communicante …). Sitôt arrivé, je quittais mes appartements pour me retrouver face … à Dumbledore. Celui-ci m'annonçait qu'il serait absent pour le reste de la journée. Trop heureux de l'aubaine qui s'offrait à moi d'aller récupérer un souvenir, j'oubliais de parler de la « disparition » du Lord. Une fois le citronné parti, je lançais un Amplifimens, un sort de magie noire très puissant et assez complexe à utiliser : le sort reposait sur la maîtrise de la concentration du sorcier qui l'utilisait pour repérer une personne proche (à environ un kilomètre à la ronde) et se focaliser sur son esprit. Une sorte de Legimens en plus amplifié. Je repérais rapidement la personne que je cherchais, McGonagall. Elle était en cours. C'était parfait, je ne risquais donc pas d'être dérangé. J'annulais le sort, et me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur. L'avantage de ce sort, c'est que l'on restait très peu de temps dans l'esprit de la personne, juste le temps de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, aussi le sorcier qui recevait l'intrusion n'en avait même pas conscience (d'où la catégorisation dans « magie noire »). Après un « Citron citronné » lancé à la gargouille (non mais il les trouve où ses mots de passe sérieusement?!), j'entrais dans le bureau. Je lançais tout de suite un Petrificus Totalus à toute la salle, non pas par paranoïa (je ne suis pas encore comme Maugrey) mais simplement pour ne pas être vu des tableaux. Le sort n'allait pas tenir longtemps, et malheureusement, une fois devant la pensine, je vis qu'il y avait une centaine de fioles différentes. Procédant par élimination et essayant d'être le plus rapide possible, je repérais quelques flacons datés. Par calcul, je fis le tri mentalement de ceux qui correspondait au Lord « enfant ». Sinon, le nom de Tom, de Jedusor ou même de Voldemort n'étant nulle part, j'étais bloqué. Sachant qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt, je pris les quelques dix flacons, et disparut à l'instant même où le sort se levait.


	12. A la recherche de moi-même !

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai pris de l'avance dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, et j'essayerais donc de publier toutes les semaines. Toutefois, je ne vous garantis rien ... J'espère finir cette histoire avant le 21 juin ... On verra bien.**_

_**C'est un chapitre assez court (il fait 2 pages seulement chez moi) mais ça risque d'être le dernier du genre ! Le chapitre 12 fait en effet 11 pages !**_

_**Je remercie les rewiers que j'ai pu recevoir ! Merci de croire encore à cette histoire ... !**_

_**Réponse à stormtrooper2 : Alors, à la base, le départ de Dumbledore n'avait aucun lien avec celui de Voldemort, mais tu m'as donné une idée ! Donc je pense que je vais quand même exploiter ça. Merci à toi !**_

_**Réponse à adenoide : Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire que Severus est du côté de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore ... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'histoire va évoluer ... Mais tu as raison : il semblerait que Severus soit en effet plus du côté de Voldemort. A voir maintenant si cela changera ou pas ...**_

_**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 11 : A la recherche de moi-même ! POV Tom Jedusor**

Je refermais sèchement le livre que j'avais dans les mains, faisant siffler Nagini à mes pieds. Assis dans ma bibliothèque privée, je venais de lire le détail de la potion pour le changement d'apparence. En plus d'être une potion bien chiante niveau ingrédients, elle était aussi très dangereuse et douloureuse. La transformation, certes rapide (12h), était accompagné de puissants vomissements et malaises, conduisant à un affaiblissement rapide du corps. Celui-ci pouvait alors plus facilement se modifier. Toutefois, certains sorciers ne survivaient pas à la transformation. Je rigolais. J'avais survécu à la mort, avait errer des années sous forme d'ombre, avait habité un corps et ressemblait à un serpent actuellement, et je mourrais bêtement d'une simple transformation corporelle ? Ce serait trop stupide. Et pourtant … Mon rire se perdit rapidement. Mon âme était découpé en sept morceaux, dont un qui était dans mon corps actuel. Or, jamais je ne pourrais survivre à une pareil transformation avec une âme comme ça. Bon, ouais je survivrais, c'est le principe des horcruxes, mais dans ce cas, la transformation n'aura servi à rien et je serais de nouveau une ombre. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je savais déjà que le journal avait été détruit (merci Lucius …) donc pas besoin d'aller chercher ça. Nagini, la coupe, la bague et le médaillon que j'avais fini par récupérer étaient avec moi. Restait le diadème … Poudlard donc … Je soupirais … J'allais m'amuser …

D'un geste de la main, je fis venir à moi un gros volume. Un rapide sortilège me conduisit à la page souhaitée, _cérémonie d'âmogamie_. Encore un nom à coucher dehors … Ils pouvaient pas juste écrire : _cérémonie pour les sorciers désireux de reconstituer leur âme_ ? Ouais, trop long … Je me remémorais les grandes lignes. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir … Briser son âme était douloureux alors la recoller … Je rétrécis le livre et sortis de la bibliothèque. Je me rendis dans l'aile ouest, qui contenait ma salle de potion privée. Je fis un détour par ma chambre qui contenait encore mes horcruxes, faute d'avoir pu trouver de nouvelles cachettes. Nagini était toujours sur mes talons.

Enfermé dans la salle exiguë, je commençais la cérémonie même s'il manquait un horcruxe. Je traçais un pentagramme au sol, au centre duquel trônait le chaudron, dans lequel je plaçais les horcruxes. Je regardais Nagini, qui avait reculer en me voyant faire. Je m'approchais lentement.

**« Nagini, tu ne risque rien …**

**Tu veux me faire cuire !**

**Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu ne sentiras rien, je te le promets. Tu sais que c'est important pour moi …**

Elle émit une sorte de sifflement qui ressemblait à un soupire avant de s'enrouler autour de moi. Lentement, je la mis dans le chaudron, dans lequel elle disparut aussitôt.

La cérémonie dura deux bonnes heures, pendant lesquelles j'incantais les différentes formules tout en ajoutant les ingrédients nécessaires.

Lorsque de grosses bulles noires apparurent à la surface du liquide, je me déshabillais et entrait dans le chaudron. Il y eu un flash et puis plus rien.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais nu dans un chaudron sans liquide. Nagini était entouré affectueusement autour de moi, et la coupe me rentrait dans les fesses … Parfait quoi ! Néanmoins, bien qu'en me regardant de haut en bas une fois sorti il n'y avait pas de différences physique, je remarquais un changement intérieur. Comme si mon âme soupirait de soulagement.

Je me rhabillais et sortis dignement de mes appartements seul, Nagini étant restée dormir sur mon lit (et puis, elle ne contient plus une partie de mon âme, elle peut donc vivre sa vie!). Je devais me rendre à Poudlard. Je croisais Bella en sortant et lui indiquais que je ne serais pas là de l'après-midi. Elle semblait interloquée mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Tant mieux, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je passais finalement dans la réserve de Severus (ouais Severus a une réserve de potion dans MON manoir et alors ?! Oh et puis je vous emmerde, je suis le maître du monde!) et pris une petite fiole au contenu bleu ciel … Beurrrrrrk quelle horrible couleur ! Je la bu, et aussitôt je me sentis rétrécir. Je souris avant de remettre mon capuchon sur la tête. Puis je transplanais dans l'enceinte du château. Je me retrouvais dans un simple couloir, au troisième étage de la tour Nord si je ne me trompe pas … Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là ne me prêtèrent pas la moindre intention sitôt que j'eus retirer mon capuchon. Après tout, qui aurait trouvé dangereux un petit garçon de 11 ans brun aux yeux noirs (virant vers le rouge certes mais noirs quand même) ? L'énorme avantage de cette potion était sa transformation radicale et immédiate en enfant et qui, comble du bonheur, permettait le transplanage dans des endroits impossible. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépend de si vous êtes du côté des ténèbres ou pas) les capacités magiques sont fortement diminuées, au point où lancer un Expelliarmus serrait quasiment impossible. Traduction : cette potion ne sert à rien en temps de guerre (à moins de vouloir créer une armée de Mangemorts miniatures bien sur …).

Comme n'importe quel élève, je me fondis à travers la foule. Je devais rapidement me rendre dans la Salle sur demande et surtout, SURTOUT, ne pas tomber sur Dumbledore, qui lui m'aurait reconnu à coups sûr. Ayant un excellent sens de l'orientation (et étant très modeste, comme vous pouvez le voir!) je trouvais rapidement la-dite salle. En entrant, j'eus l'impression qu'elle était dix fois plus grande que lors de ma dernière visite. Je mis un certain temps avant de retrouver le diadème. Lorsque je mis la main dessus (au sens propre), le même rayon que lors de la cérémonie me frappa. Cette fois cependant, sûrement à cause de la cérémonie récente, je ne perdis pas connaissance. Le flash cessa, me laissant avec un simple diadème dans les mains. J'hésitais quelques instants sur la marche à suivre avant de finalement décider de laisser le diadème ici. De toutes façons, il ne servait désormais plus à rien. Avant de ressortir, je vérifiais mon apparence : toujours 11 ans, tout va bien. En sortant, j'eus l'irrésistible envie de retourner voir ma précieuse Chambre des secrets, mais je me décidais à quitter les lieux au plus vite avant de croiser un professeur, ou pire le bonbon au citron ! Avec regrets, je transplanais au Manoir. En arrivant, je convoquai Lucius et Severus. Étonné, je fus tout de même heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient mené à bien leur mission en aussi peu de temps. J'ordonnais à Severus de commencer la préparation de la potion. Deux semaines Potter … Laisse-moi encore deux semaines et je vais te gâcher la vie plus que je n'ai pu le faire ces dernières années ...


	13. Changements

_**C'est toujours moi ! Je sais, j'avais dit que je publierais toutes les semaines mais j'ai été prise par le temps ... Je tiens a vous remerciez, pour les reviews et pour toutes les personnes qui ajoutent Ames Soeurs à leurs favorites !**_

_**Maintenant réponse aux reviews:**_

_**Sorciere6174 :**** Oui, il s'agira d'une fin heureuse, je n'aime pas les histoires tristes ...**_

_**Stormtrooper2 :**** Non Tom et Harry ne se rencontreront pas dans ce chapitre, ni dans le suivant. Peut être dans le 14eme mais je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas encore rédigé ...**_

_**Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**_

**_Ah oui si, autre chose : ce chapitre est pour Rosaaa (tu verras bien pourquoi)_**

**Chapitre 12 : Changements / POV Draco Malefoy**

Je me réveillais doucement et mis aussitôt ma main devant mes yeux pour les protéger du soleil qui éblouissait la pièce. Une masse remua à côté de moi. Brusquement, la réalité me rattrapa et avec elle, la conversation d'hier soir. Cela avait été … bouleversant. Et si, inattendu ? J'avais appris tellement en si peu de temps … Apprendre ? L'image de mon parrain apparut dans mon esprit et un profond malaise me prit à ce moment là, alors que je réalisais la situation. Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire une promesse pareille avec mon parrain ?! Et comment allais-je faire mon la remplir maintenant que je me sentais si proche de Harry ? Bon, je sais que si je suis allé lui présenter des excuses il y a une semaine c'était avant tout pour cela, mais comment je vais faire maintenant que je l'apprécie ? J'allais le trahir … Et lui allait me détester … Moi qui pensait que collecter des infos sur le Survivant serait aussi simple que bonjour et que je n'aurait pas à m'impliquer outre mesure dans cette amitié factice, je m'étais bien trompé … De toutes façons, c'est toujours comme ça avec Harry, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu … Et c'est peut être la réflexion que j'aurais du me faire hier soir lorsqu'il a débarqué devant ma chambre.

Flash Back

Je lisais tranquillement dans ma chambre de préfet en chef appuyé contre Blaise qui lui feuilletait un magazine de sport. A ce moment là, on frappa à ma porte.

« Blaise, tu veux pas aller ouvrir ? Lui demandais-je sans grande conviction.

« Tu me donne quoi si je le fais ? Me rétorqua-t-il

Je me tournais vers lui. Il arborait ce petit sourire narquois du parfait petit serpent. Il voulait jouer alors … Parfait ! Tel une panthère, je me dirigeai lentement vers lui, sur lui, et arrêtai mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu veux … Fis-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu as à proposer Draco. Répondit-il du tac au tac, sans se dépêtre de son sourire.

« Et si on commençait par …

Et je ne pus finir ma phrase car on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Je jurai, ce qui fit rire ma « victime » au-dessus de laquelle j'étais toujours.

« Une prochaine fois, mon petit dragon …

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue, comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps … En fait, depuis qu'il avait appris pour mon homosexualité. Malgré cela, je vis bien dans son regard qu'il était déçu … Et en faisant glisser mon regard vers son entre-jambe, je pus voir qu'il était également frustré. Je rigolais et il me frappa avec son magasine.

On cogna à nouveau à la porte. Qui que ce soit, ça allait mal se mettre ! On dérange pas un Malefoy à 21h … En fait, on ne dérange jamais un Malefoy ! C'est lui qui vous dérange !

Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte que j'ouvris à la volée. Je m'apprêtai à lancer un « Quoi ?! » bien cinglant quand je vis la personne qui se trouvait sur le pas : Potter. Un Potter trempé des pieds à la tête, les jambes pleines de boue et ce qui ressemblait à un œil au beurre noir. Il grelottait, et semblait à peine tenir debout, seulement retenu par son balai.

« Je sais que je dois te déranger mais …

« Entre. Le coupais-je en m'écartant de la porte.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Blaise. Impassible. Sauf pour moi. Il regarda Potter, de haut en bas, son visage ne reflétant aucune expression, alors que ses yeux hurlaient de jalousie.

« Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit Draco. Potter. Salua-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me retrouvais seul avec mon ancienne Némésis. Depuis ce fameux jour où je lui avais présenté mes excuses, nous n'avions plus vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter. Bien que nous ne nous insultions plus, on ne se parlait pas pour autant. Peut être un peu en potion, puisque Tonton Sevy avait toujours le chic pour nous mettre ensemble (traître ! … sans mauvais jeu de mots …) mais en général on se parlait surtout pour savoir on en était l'autre dans la préparation. Pourtant, je n'avais pu manqué les regards qu'il pouvait lancé à ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Des regards … tristes ? J'avais d'abord cru à de l'envie (par pour l'un ou l'autre ! Juste envers leur « couple » ! Qui voudrait avoir envie d'un castor ou d'une belette?!) mais j'avais vite remarqué que ça n'en était pas. Au fil de ses derniers jours, j'avais bien remarqué que Potter passait beaucoup de temps seul : il arrivait toujours un peu en avance en cours, il mangeait dans les premiers ou dans les derniers, parfois même il ne mangeait pas, où du moins il ne venait pas dîner (tout le monde sait où se trouve la cuisine, juste Dumbledore qui se rend compte de rien ! Désespérant ce type …), et je le voyais quelques fois errer sans but dans le parc. S'était-il passer quelque chose avec ses deux animaux de compagnie ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais à voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ce soir, je me dis que je tenais là l'occasion parfaite de lui tirer les verres du nez (au sens figuré, bien évidemment) que ce soit à propos de ses amis ou pour la mission de mon parrain.

Potter n'avait pas bougé. Il était debout entrain de ruiner mon très cher tapis persan … Aucun respect ! Je me repris lorsqu'une coulé de boue s'abattit sur le tapis. Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, je lui proposais de s'asseoir en lui indiquant un fauteuil. Il s'écroula dedans alors que je m'asseyais sur le rebord de mon lit.

J'attendais qu'il parle, qu'il m'explique ce qu'il faisait ici au début de la nuit et, surtout, la raison de son état. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Il resta là, silencieux. Il ne me regardait même pas, trop occupé à fixer ses pieds. Je crois en fait que même lui ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici. Un coup de tête sûrement … Le genre de truc insensé et irréfléchi et donc totalement Griffondor !

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer mais au bout de deux minutes de silence, je craquai.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il releva immédiatement la tête. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait, noyé dans ses pensées.

« Je … Je … Désolé Malefoy … Je ne … Je ne sais pas exactement … Enfin …

« Potter, remets ton cerveau à l'endroit et essaye de faire une phrase coordonnée, s'il te plaît.

Okay, c'était sarcastique. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Ça le sortirais peut être de sa léthargie …

Cela eu plus ou moins l'effet escompté, il se releva brusquement et me toisa.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurais pas du venir ici. Laisse tomber.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et je me dis que si je ne l'empêchais pas de partir, je ne pourrais pas ré-avoir une conversation avec lui de si tôt, et donc par extension, je ne pourrais pas obtenir les informations que je souhaitais. Aussi je le retins par le bras.

« C'est bon Potter, calme-toi et assis-toi. Tu es là maintenant, tu es arrivé comme un elfe de maison (il me lança un regard noir à cette phrase … Oh Saint Potty, défenseur de la femme, de l'orphelin et des opprimés, comme c'est touchant …) à une heure où tu devrais te trouver dans ton dortoir. Laisse-moi te dire que tu risque déjà d'être collé si tu es retrouvé errant dans un couloir par un préfet, et qu'en plus, puisque tu as débarqué dans MON dortoir, j'aimerais avoir quelques explications. Alors tu te rassois, et tu parle !

Je le poussai dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et fit venir le service à thé que je gardais toujours dans ma chambre pour des occasions comme celles-ci.

Potter était tellement estomaqué qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsque je lui tendis une tasse (j'aurais limite pu lui faire boire avec sa bouche grande ouverte …). Il finit par se ré-saisir mais il reposa tout de même pas la tasse, sans la boire. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! Que j'ai préparé du thé au Veraritaserum ?! Hey ! Mais c'est pas idiot ça ! A y repenser pour une prochaine fois ...

Je bus la mienne, et de nouveau il y eu ce silence pesant. Mais cette fois Potter prit la parole.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de venir ici ce soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi … Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, tu avais sûrement autre chose à faire …

« Pitié Potter, arrête tes jérémiades. Je t'aurais déjà foutu dehors si tu m'avais dérangé. J'ai juste été … pris de court on va dire …

« Moi aussi je dois dire, annonça-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai réellement pris la mesure de mon acte qu'au moment où tu as ouvert.

« Et crois-moi le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir !

Voyant là une occasion de le faire parler, je me décidais à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans cet état ?

« Oh, pour rien, un truc idiot. J'étais parti volé et je me suis cassé la figure en tombant … D'où mon état.

Il mentait. Très mal d'ailleurs. Ou alors c'était les cours d'Occlumencie que j'avais reçu de mon parrain qui me faisaient croire qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Et puis d'ailleurs, qui pourrait croire ce genre de chose ? Enfin ! Tout le monde sait que Potter est un as du vol … Même moi je le sais (ouais bah c'est bon, je sais être honnête avec moi même aussi ! Potter est meilleur que moi, ce qui me rend dingue rien que d'y penser!) Donc jamais il n'aurait pu tomber. Et même s'il était tombé, il n'aurait pas eu un œil au beurre noir, il aurait des ecchymoses sur tout le visage, des égratignures, et peut être même des os cassés. Pour être tombé, à l'âge de 7 ans, je savais à quoi m'attendre ! Je me souviens que j'avais du rester immobiliser deux-trois jours … Bon j'étais resté dans mon lit cinq jours finalement, parce que j'adore être chouchouté … Mais on s'égare là ! Tout ça pour dire que Potter ment. Il n'est pas tombé de son balai : il s'est prit un coup de poing en pleine figure. Mais de la part de qui ? Inutile de lui demander. Sachant qu'il ne m'a même pas dit la vérité, insister le ferait se braquer plus qu'autre chose.

« Tu es donc tomber de ton balai … Récapitulais-je. Et tu t'es dit que l'infirmerie étant trop prêt du terrain de Quidditch, le mieux était d'aller directement chez moi ? Ironisais-je

« Disons simplement que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à mon dortoir, sachant que le tien était beaucoup plus prêt. Me répondit-il de la même façon.

Il y avait une pointe de vérité dans ses propos. Potter était un véritable livre ouvert ! En tous cas, cela me permettait de savoir que c'était des personnes de sa propre maison qui l'avait mis dans cet état … Un entraînement de Quidditch qui aurait mal tourné ? Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour avoir son balai avec lui …

« Plus sérieusement Potter …

« Harry ! Me coupa-t-il vigoureusement en souriant

« Pardon ?

« Appelle-moi Harry. Se reprit-il. J'ai l'impression d'être avec Snape lorsqu'on m'appelle comme ça …

« D'accord … Donc, Harry, sérieusement, pourquoi être venu me voir moi ?

« J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. On a fait une trêve, on l'air de s'entendre assez bien lorsque l'on travaille ensemble, et tu me prends pour la personne que je suis …

« Un petit merdeux idolâtré par tous, qui va sauvé le monde à 16 ans à peine et qui ne peut s'empêcher de captiver l'assistance par sa simple présence ? Rigolais-je

« Non, un simple adolescent de 16 ans, a qui on a rien demandé, qui ne sert que d'une arme pour son propre camp et qui a comme lourde tâche le devoir de tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alors qu'il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville …

J'étais complètement abasourdi ! Il pensait vraiment ça de lui ? Et moi qui croyait depuis des années qu'il n'était qu'un petit prétentieux avec une cicatrice … Depuis tout ce temps il « simulait » ? Il n'avait jamais été le garçon fort et courageux que l'on adule ou que l'on déteste (ça dépend du jour, un peu comme la météo!) de la Gazette du sorcier ? Il faisait illusion … Un vrai Serpentard. Je suppose que …

« Je suppose que si l'on avait désigné quelqu'un d'autre à ta place tu aurais tout de suite accepté non ? Finis-je à voix haute.

« A ton avis Malefoy ?! Tu crois peut être que ça m'amuse d'avoir perdu mes parents à l'âge d'un an ?! Tu crois peut être que vivre avec la peur de mourir du jour au lendemain depuis Son retour m'est égal ? Tu crois peut être que j'aime l'idée que la plupart des personnes que j'aime ne s'intéressent à moi juste parce qu'elles pensent que je vais tuer Voldemort (je frissonnais) ?! Je ne suis qu'une arme Draco (il m'appelait par mon prénom …) … Je le sais, depuis peu de temps certes, mais je l'ai bien compris. Je ne suis en vie que pour ça. Tu sais, tu m'en as toujours voulut parce que je savais attirer n'importe qui, juste avec mon nom, parce que j'étais choyé et protégé. Mais crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne rien avoir de cela. Avoir une vie simple, avec des parents aimants, de vrais amis, pouvoir passer mes vacances d'été dans une vraie famille, et non pas dans un foyer où l'on est traité comme un monstre …

J'étais complètement retourné. Po … Harry parlait comme si cela faisait des semaines voir des mois qu'il retenait ces paroles. Il venait de me jeter à la figure toute la rancœur qu'il avait pu accumuler et ce, envers son propre camp. Effectivement, il n'avait que peu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, oui, lui avait gâcher sa vie mais pas de la même manière que pouvait le faire la communauté sorcière à présent. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé que c'était ce qu'il pensait de lui, des autres, de ceux à qui il faisait confiance …

C'était un vrai Serpentard finalement. Pas au niveau du cœur, non, il avait bien un cœur de Griffondor : je me sacrifie pour les autres, et je vois après si je survie. Mais physiquement, il agissait comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous : visage fermé, fierté et orgueil exacerbé cachant la plupart du temps une profonde tristesse. Fort heureusement, les Serpentards sont solidaires entre eux, ce qui permet de nous ouvrir et de laisser aller cette souffrance. Harry, lui, avait juste du vivre avec, sans en parler, et agir comme on lui demandait, en attendant de pouvoir servir. C'était dégueulasse. Et ça se disait le camp de la Lumière ? Même les Mangemorts sont plus solidaires ! En bon Serpentards, on ne blesse jamais un des nôtres sous peine de lourdes représailles. Soudain, la dernière phrase de Harry me frappa.

« Traité comme un monstre ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil sans comprendre

« Oh, oui, parce que, comme si je n'étais pas assez puni, je vis aussi chez ma tante et mon oncle avec mon affreux cousin. Des Moldus. Tu les adorerais, vraiment. N'aillant jamais pu supporter l'idée que ma mère ait été une sorcière et aillant écopé de ma garde à sa mort, ils me détestent. Pour eux je ne suis qu'une raclure, une tare de la famille. Un être anormal qui ne devrait pas exister et qui pollue leur petite vie bien tranquille et bien normal. Pour eux, je suis un monstre. Enfin ça va, au fil des années j'ai réussi à m'habituer aux regards de dégoût, aux privations de nourriture, et à l'interdiction de laisser sortir ma chouette … Et puis, au moins avec eux, je sais à quoi m'attendre …

Harry avait baissé les yeux depuis maintenant quelques minutes vers ses pieds. Il ne voyait donc pas l'expression de dégoût profond que devait afficher mon visage. Non mais c'était une blague n'est-ce pas ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment pouvait-on laisser quelqu'un grandir dans une atmosphère pareil ?! Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu laisser le sois-disant sauveur du monde grandir dans cette « famille » ? Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais employer ce mot là …

Retenant tant bien que mal ma colère envers cette homme qui se disait du « bon » coté, je questionnais Harry.

« Mais … Tu n'en as jamais parlé à Dumbledore ? Ce vieux taré aurait bien du pouvoir intervenir non ?! Pourquoi avoir du rester dans cette « famille » (je crachais le mot) ?!

Harry releva la tête. Ces yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Il n'avait jamais du avoir l'occasion de dire ce qu'il pensait à qui que ce soit. Il fallait crever l'abcès, une bonne fois pour toute.

« A quoi bon Draco ? Reprit-il d'une voix triste. Où aurais-je pu aller ? Je n'avais aucune autre famille ? Mon seul autre parent vivant est Sirius … Black et il était enfermé à Azkaban.

« La belette aurait pu te prendre chez elle … ? Enfin Weasley quoi … Me repris-je, réalisant que j'avais promis à Harry de ne plus insulter ses amis.

« Leur maison a déjà du mal à supporter tous ses habitants, autant ne pas en rajouter … Et puis, je ne crois pas que Ron aurait aimer que je m'accapare sa famille … Lui qui déjà n'avait pas aimé que j'ai été tiré au sort lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers …

C'est moi, où il venait plus ou moins d'insulter son meilleur ami ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas …

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Comment ça ? Il ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de ma question.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu viennes ici ?

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis tombé …

« Tombé de ton balai, oui je sais. Le coupais-je. Toutefois, force est de constater que ça ne concorde pas.

Il me regarda, surpris. Ces yeux reflétaient un mélange de soulagement, avec aussi un peu de … peur ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu …

« Harry, ne me prends pas pour une buse. Tu débarque chez moi, boueux, trempé, avec un œil au beurre noir. On se déteste depuis des années, et bien qu'on est fait la paix récemment tu décide de venir me voir moi. Tu ne parle pas, tu me mens sur ton état et ses causes, et puis tu pars dans un récit sur ta vie et ce que tu endure. Je ne te critique pas ! Répondis-je rapidement alors qu'il me lançait un regard noir. Juste que c'est inhabituel. Mais le coup de grâce, c'est quand même la description que tu as pu faire sur ceux que tu appelles tes amis et sur ton propre camp. Tu as le discours d'une personne qui a changé de point de vue, voir de camp, ou du moins qui ne croit plus en celui qu'elle considérait comme tel. Et, étant le « Sauveur du monde sorcier » tu n'as pas pu changé d'avis aussi vite sans une bonne raison. Alors je t'écoute, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui resta abasourdi, la bouche ouverte. Il finit par se reprendre, et me regarda dans les yeux, avec une sorte de reconnaissance.

« C'est étrange, dit-il enfin. En quelques minutes tu as pu discerner ce que personne n'a pu voir en me côtoyant tous les jours depuis plusieurs années …

« Parce que je suis un Serpentard, et que je sais lire à travers le masque, Harry.

« Je … Merci.

Merci ? Mais je n'avais rien dit pourtant ?

« Tu m'as simplement écouté. Ce que personne n'avait encore fait …

Aurais-je parler tout haut ?

« Et après c'est moi le livre ouvert ! Plaisanta-il en me regardant. Non je ne lis pas das les pensées si c'est la question que tu te pose. Je suis absolument nul en Occlumencie. Mais ton visage parlait pour toi.

« Si tu le dis … Tu sais que tu es un vrai Serpentard Harry ?

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

« Parce que tu essaye de me faire oublier la question que je t'ai posé. Très vicieux. Mais je joue à ce jeu là depuis plus longtemps que toi !

Harry se renfrogna.

« Je … C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler …

« Tu viens de me raconter toute ta vie, enfin la partie que le monde sorcier ne connaît pas bien sûr (ma réplique lui arracha un petit sourire), et tu ne veux même pas me parler de ce qui t'amène ?

« C'est juste que … J'ai peur de ta réaction …

« Comment ça ?

« J'ai peur que tu réagisse comme Ron lorsqu'il l'a apprit …

« Lorsqu'il a appris quoi ?

« Que j'étais gay.

Silence. Harry était très nerveux. Il avait replié ses jambes contre lui, et avait les yeux qui brillaient. Après tout ce qu'il avait bien pu me dire ce soir, cette information semblait dérisoire. Pourtant, elle semblait de la plus haute importance pour lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serrais amusé un peu avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Tu sais Harry, il n'y a pas de honte à être gay ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est vu chez les Moldus, et je m'en contre-branle totalement, mais dans le monde sorcier, c'est assez courant tu sais … Enfin non tu ne sais pas justement … La belette … désolé, on avait promis de ne plus …

« Ce n'est pas grave …

Ouh la ! Pas bon ça. Harry qui m'autorise à insulter ses amis ? Mais qu'avait donc bien pu faire cette espèce de blatte ?

« Le belette donc, repris-je, doit être très étroit d'esprit s'il n'est même pas capable d'accepter l'homosexualité de son propre meilleur ami !

« C'est vrai alors ? Ce n'est vraiment pas une tare ?

« Regarde-moi bien Harry ! Tu crois que j'ai l'air d'une tare ? Non ! J'ai la classe, le style, le look, et je suis riche ! Et par extension j'emmerde le monde ! Et je suis gay !

« Et très modeste aussi, rigola-t-il.

« Aussi ! Plus sérieusement Harry, il n'y a aucune honte à afficher ses préférences sexuelles. La plupart des sorciers sont tolérants et les couples gay peuvent même concevoir des enfants.

« Vraiment ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

« Harry, je piquais un fard, on en reparlera plus tard, veux-tu ? (Il hocha la tête, rouge de gêne) Si ton « ami » ou ce qu'il en reste, n'est pas capable d'accepter ça, alors il ne mérite pas d'être appelé comme tel.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Répliqua-il vivement. Tu es le prince des Serpentards ! Tout le monde obéit à ce que tu dis ! Il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour que tu sois rejeté !

« T'es idiot ou tu comprends rien ? Rétorquais-je. L'homosexualité est quelque chose de bien vu. Ma maison l'accepte parce que j'ai de vrais amis qui se fichent de savoir ça ! Tout simplement.

Cela eu au moins le don de lui cloué le bec.

« Dans ce cas, j'avais bien raison … Reprit-il d'une voix morte

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« Les gens que je croyais être mes amis ne me voit que comme une arme, ou un bouclier derrière lequel se réfugier. Ce qui les intéresse c'est Harry Potter, et non Harry …

Harry avait ce petit côté mélodramatique qui aurait fait de lui un parfait acteur dans une œuvre de Racine … mais je m'égare là !

Après une petit silence, Harry reprit la parole.

« Hier soir, je suis rentré un peu plus tard que prévu dans ma salle commune. Puisque je n'avais rien dit à personne, tout le monde m'est un peu tombé dessus à mon arrivée. Il était tard, ma robe de sorcier était plus ou moins bien mise, et, le comble c'était le très joli suçon que j'arborais sur le cou, et que je n'avais bien évidement pas vu. Aussitôt je fus assailli de questions. Ils voulaient tous savoir avec qui j'avais passé la soirée, si elle était jolie, dans quelle maison elle était, et bla bla bla. Je leur ai simplement souri et j'ai dit que ça ne l'ai regardait pas, avant de monter me coucher. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier sachant que c'était avec Valentin Sussex que j'avais passé la soirée, UN Serdaigle. Un vague coup d'un soir, enfin peu importe.

Très dévergonder le petit Potter quand même ! Pour quelqu'un qui pense qu'être gay c'est être un monstre, il n'a pas perdu son temps !

« Et c'est lui qui m'a proposé Draco ! (Merde, il avait raison, je devais mieux cacher mes pensées!) Bref. Et ce matin, au petit déjeuner, pour une fois que je me trouvais avec Ron et Hermione, qui bizarrement m'avaient attendu, je tombais sur lui au détour d'un couloir. Il m'agrippa le bras et me plaqua au mur, avant de m'embrasser contre celui-ci. Ensuite, il me dit qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, et qu'il était partant pour remettre ça lorsque je le déciderais et patati et patata. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment entendu la suite. J'étais trop concentré sur le visage de dégoût de Ron qui me fixait. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris pourquoi ils m'avaient attendu : Ron avait du penser que la personne avec qui j'avais passer la soirée se manifesterais lors du petit déjeuner … Et bien pas manqué ! Celui-ci prit alors Hermione par le bras et il s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle, avec cette-dernière qui ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. Ron m'évita toute la journée, jusqu'à ce soir. On avait entraînement de Quidditch. L'entraînement se passa relativement bien jusque dans le vestiaire. J'étais en train de me changer, et je réfléchissais à tout et à rien. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à fixer la douche dans laquelle Ron se lavait. Je le regardais sans le voir, mais lui l'a prit comme une sorte de drague et il est sorti furibond. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me suis retrouvé au sol propulsé par la puissance qu'il avait mis dans son poing. Il me regarda avec dégoût et dédain, avant de me cracher dessus et de sortir des vestiaires en me disant de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Je suis sorti des vestiaires totalement déboussolé. Je craignais d'ores et déjà que Ron avait mis toute la maison au courant de ce qu'il avait pris pour une agression visuelle et ne sachant pas vers qui me tourner, j'ai pensé à toi.

Harry se sentait en « sécurité » avec moi ? Et bah j'aurais tout vu ! En attendant, j'avais serré les poings. Comment la belette avait-elle pu être aussi … stupide ? Non, le mot n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier son attitude. En tous cas, j'avais ma réponse. Voilà donc pourquoi Potter avait changé d'avis sur son camp qui se révélait plus si lumineux que ça.

Les paupières de Harry commencèrent à se fermer doucement. Je regardais ma montre : 00h54. Heureusement on était samedi. Je m'accroupis à ces côtés.

« Harry ? Hey Harry ! T'endors pas sur le fauteuil !

« Hein ? Fit-il de manière très élégante. Mmh tu as raison, bailla-t-il, je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir … J'ai déjà assez abusé de ton temps comme ça … Conclut-il en se levant.

« Oh sûrement pas ! M'exclamais-je en le repoussais sur le fauteuil. Tu vas rester ici, ce soir. Demain, on passera à ton dortoir et tu récupéras tes affaires.

« Mais … je … Pourquoi ?

« Je ne te laisserais pas là-bas.

« Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il comme si sa vie n'avait aucune importance, ce qu'il devait d'ailleurs penser …

« Parce que les Serpentards protègent les leurs. Je te trouverais une chambre dans le dortoir demain. Mais maintenant, au dodo ! Tu as besoin de dormir.

« Je ne te savais pas si prévenant Draco … Sourit-il en baillant à nouveau.

« T'as raison. Cet excès de gentillesse m'a complètement épuisé ! Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

On se déshabillait et on se roulait dans les couvertures. Alors que je sentais les bras de Morphée m'agripper, je pus entendre une petite voix dans le silence.

« Merci Draco.

« De rien.

Fin du Flash Back

Harry remua à côté de moi et finit par s'éveiller. Il regarda la pièce où il se trouvait avant de s'arrêter sur moi. En me voyant, je cru qu'il allait tomber du lit tellement il recula. Je rigolais.

« Ça fait toujours plaisir de proposer à quelqu'un de passer la nuit là lorsque celle-ci se réveille horrifiée le matin venu … Répliquais-je ironiquement.

« Désolé, Draco. Juste … J'ai été pris de court.

« Aucune importance.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il

« 8h12. Répondis-je en regardant ma montre. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. J'aimerais que l'on descende dans le dortoir avant d'aller déjeuner, histoire de briffer les Serpentards sur la situation.

Même dos à moi, je vis Harry se tendre à ma remarque.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Et puis, tu es un Griffondor, tu es courageux, téméraire, impulsif et complètement irréfléchi, et tu as déjà connu des situations bien pires que celle-là. Les serpents ne mordent pas. Conclus-je avec un sourire.

« Si tu le dis … Et d'ailleurs, comme peux-tu savoir que tous les Serpentards seront dans votre salle commune à 9h ?

« Tradition familiale. On a l'obligation dans nos familles d'être frais et dispos dès 9h le matin. C'est pour cela que la table des Serpentards est toujours pleine lors du petit déjeuner.

« Vous êtes bizarres …

« Et toi tu es un ignare ! Répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

« Très adulte … Ricana-t-il

« Mais va-t-il aller la prendre cette douche ? Fis-je en lui lançant un oreiller qu'il évita de justesse.

« Oui maman !

Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je sortis de mon placard une tenue pour Harry. Non mais il ne va quand même pas remettre son uniforme ! On est samedi. Du coup me voici farfouillant dans mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue pour Harry. Il sortit de la salle de bain au moment même où je finissais de choisir un caleçon.

En voyant le désordre dans la chambre, je le vis pouffer me rire.

« Mets donc ça, au lieu de te marrer ! Répliquais-je en lançant un sort de rangement.

Il regarda le chino bleu marine à brettelles et le tee-shirt blanc à col V très échancré comme s'il n'avait jamais vu rien de tel. Le caleçon le fit sourire.

« Des serpents argentés sur un fond vert … Original !

« Tu l'as ferme et tu essaye les merveilles que j'ai réussi à te trouver !

« Attends tu veux vraiment que je porte ça (il montra le chino) ? Mais c'était la mode il y a 100 ans au moins ! Je vais avoir l'air d'un papy !

« Tu as déjà lu un magasine de mode Harry ? Demandais-je le plus calmement du monde en serrant mes poings.

« Euh … Non.

« Alors tu l'as ferme et tu enfile ça !

Et puisque je suis magnifique et que j'ai trop la classe, il se trouva que la tenue allait parfaitement à Harry qui du lui même reconnaître qu'il n'était pas trop mal. Pfff pas trop mal … Canon oui ! Ignare !

Je partis moi-même prendre ma douche et après avoir enfilé un pull à col V bleu marine et un jean slim de la même couleur, nous descendîmes dans le dortoir.

A ce moment là, il y eu un gros silence. Harry était très mal à l'aise, je pouvais le sentir sans même le voir. Avant d'être assaillit de questions, je pris la parole devant toute ma maison.

« Bonjour à tous. Bon alors, pas besoin de faire les présentations, Harry Potter, la maison Serpentard. Bon, je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet : Harry Potter va rester ici. Je sais que beaucoup ici ne l'aimez pas car vous croyez qu'il est comme nous le pensons tous : un petit connard prétentieux qui est persuadé que tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'une facilité enfantine. Je vais vous demander, du moins pour ceux qui le souhaiteront, de regarder à travers le masque. Une expression qui, je le pense, parle à tout le monde ici. Donc voilà,nous accueillons un nouveau serpent …

Aussitôt, Pansy arriva en courant et prit Harry dans ces bras, ce qui le fit se contracter. Elle le regarda en souriant avant de déclarer « Bienvenue dans la maison ! » ce qui fut reprit par toute la maison.

Tandis que les plus jeunes partirent déjeuner, Pansy fut bientôt rejoint par Théo, Blaise, Vinc' et Greg. Je fis les présentations. Ensuite nous partîmes nous aussi dans la Grande Salle. En chemin, alors que Pansy parlait à Harry, je fis un topo de la situation à mes deux meilleurs amis. Autant dire qu'en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Théo et Blaise avaient également des envies de vengeance sur la belette. Tous les élèves présents nous dévisagèrent à notre arrivée et j'entendis Pansy murmurer à Harry de ne pas y faire attention.

Le petit déjeuner se passa très bien. Harry s'intégrait vite et la maison semblait déjà l'avoir adopté. Lorsque le repas prit fin, nous nous dirigeâmes tous les sept vers le dortoir de l'ancien rouge et or. Pansy refusa qu'il y rentre seul, et l'accompagna. Il ne leur fallut gère beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils ressortent. Pansy ne s'en remettait pas « Y'a trop de rouge dans ce dortoir ! » ne cessait-elle de répéter, ce qui fit bien rire Harry. Nous passâmes la journée à flâner dans le parc et à rigoler. Le soir, après le repas, nous eûmes la bonne surprise de trouver la salle commune décorée et aménagé en une sorte de pyjama-party géante avec des hamacs un peu partout dans la pièce. Ce fut une soirée confidence pendant laquelle Harry put répondre à la question que beaucoup de Serpentards se posait : la raison de son changement de point de vue. La soirée prit fin avec l'arrivée de Snape qui envoya tout le monde au lit. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence de Harry. D'ailleurs, s'il était surpris cela se voyait à peine … Il semblait … heureux ? Mmh il a anguille sous roche … Je chercherais plus tard. Harry fut installé dans le dortoir de Blaise, Théo, Vinc' et Greg.

En montant me coucher, j'étais content de cette journée. Harry n'était vraiment pas comme je l'imaginais après tout. Personne ne l'imaginait comme ça : il pouvait être drôle, vicieux, sournois, manipulateur, en bref, un parfait petit serpent ! C'était ce à quoi je pensais lorsque Pansy entra dans ma chambre.

« Draco, je peux te parler ?

« Bien sûr. C'est à propos de Harry ?

« Oui …

« Je vois que tu t'entends bien avec lui !

« En même temps, tu l'as vu ! Il est tout mignon avec son petit air innocent ! Répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, le pauvre, il a toujours peur de déranger …

« Bah en même temps, il se retrouve avec une fille super protectrice, il est pas habitué ! Ou alors peut être que si … Il a déjà eu à faire à la mère de la belette après tout … Ricanais-je

« Espèce de sale … Répliqua-elle en prenant un oreiller. Je vais t'étouffer sale vermine !

Bon finalement, elle n'y arriva pas, et nous finîmes juste écrouler de rire allongés sur mon lit.

« Au fait, repris-je lorsque j'eus calmer ma respiration, tu voulais me dire quoi en arrivant ?

« J'avais pensé à quelque chose en fait … mais peut être est-ce trop prématuré … En tous cas, on peut toujours y réfléchir et aviser au fur et à mesure …

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demandais-je suspicieux

« Harry veut changer de camp non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas …

« Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement j'espère ?! La coupais-je en sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire. Il n'acceptera jamais !

« Il peut, peut être, changer d'avis … On peut (elle appuya le mot) le faire changer d'avis …

« Laisse tomber Pansy, il n'acceptera jamais de rejoindre le Lord … Soupirais-je

« Que serait la vie si on ne prenait pas de risques ?

« Laisse tomber Pansy …

Celle-ci soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Toutefois, elle s'arrêta avant de sortir.

« Réfléchis-y quand même.

« C'est ça ! Bonne nuit Pansy. Répondis-je en m'enroulant dans mes couvertures.

Six jours passèrent. Plus ou moins de manière identique. Harry était toujours avec nous, et il avait encore l'impression d'être un boulet … Ce qu'il allait finir par devenir s'il continuait comme ça ! Nous étions vendredi soir. Nous finissions notre semaine par potion et après vacances ! Le cours du jour était sur les propriété du sang de licorne et il nous fallait concocter une potion au nom indéchiffrable qui contenait justement cet ingrédient. Je faisais équipe avec Harry qui se révélait très bon en potion. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs concentrer à écraser des yeux de corbeaux et ne faisait donc pas attention aux regards que je lui lançais. J'étais inquiet en fait : Harry allait rester deux semaines à Poudlard sans aucun de nous pour le défendre en cas d'attaque. La seule bonne nouvelle était que la famille belette passait les vacances chez eux et ce avec la femelle castor. Au moins Harry serait tranquille. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas eu de représailles sur Weasley, par rapport à l'œil au beurre noir de Harry. En effet, Pansy avait pensé que si l'on touchait à l'un des Griffondors, les autres se vengeraient sur Harry pendant les vacances. Personne n'a voulut prendre le risque. Mais toute la maison attendait le retour des vacances impatiemment ...

Il n'empêche j'étais inquiet. Et pas que pour ça : j'avais reçu un hiboux de Severus. Je devais lui remettre à la fin du cours mes conclusions sur Harry (les deux semaines de délais étaient déjà écoulées). Ma poitrine était serrée depuis le matin à cause de cela. J'avais passé la nuit à rédiger une lettre convenable et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas dormi. J'allais trahir Harry. Enfin, théoriquement, je l'avais déjà trahi, sachant que si j'étais devenu ami avec c'était uniquement dans ce but là. Mais maintenant ? Si Harry le découvrait … Je n'osais même pas y penser …

Le cours se termina bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Harry m'attendait comme toujours, mais cette fois je lui dis de rejoindre les autres. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas de questions.


End file.
